Ivy
Ivy is a character that appears throughout the series. She is a stripper with a large chest that is unfortunate enough to cross paths with Darla, who tortures and breaks her, turning her into another member of The Order. Biography A stripper at a popular club, Ivy makes her first appearance dancing erotically, receiving multiple whistling of arousal from men. Darla enters and smiles widely upon seeing Ivy dancing. She then sits at a table as Ivy dances in front of her. Darla then begins to flirt with Ivy, who agrees to meet up with Darla after her shift, which ends at 7:00. After her shift ends, Ivy walks outside, literally bumping into Darla, who begins to hit on Ivy and compliment her figure. As Ivy blushes at Darla's words, she asks if Darla is trying to seduce her, to which Darla giggles and simply said, "Maybe I am...". Ivy blushes once again then invites Darla to her house, where the two hook up, during which Darla strips Ivy to her undergarments and then forcefully handcuffs her to her bed, making sure Ivy could not escape. Ivy gets excited as Darla aggressively kisses Ivy on the lips before kissing down her body, occasionally groping her large breasts, seducing Ivy completely. After a long time of kissing and groping, Darla changes things, now tickling Ivy's helpless armpits and breasts, taunting her as the voluptuous woman laughs and begs. Darla giggles and tickles her some more, which gets so bad, that Ivy breaks and is driven insane as a result. Later, Ivy is exposed to the same cosmic force that affected the rest of the Order, giving Ivy chlorokinetic abilities. She eventually captures Power Girl and tickles her to death. Personality Ivy can be described as a total knockout, with short red hair, dark green eyes, and quite large breasts, like Power Girl. Ivy is a vert flirty yet playful person, as shown whenever her and Darla are flirting with one another. Appearance Ivy is a very beautiful woman, with short red hair, dark green eyes, and a very voluptuous and shapely figure, all of which make her an exceptionally attractive woman. After joining The Order and later on Dormammu, her appearance alters to a point that she's considered a goddess, being so beautiful that no man or woman can resist her seductive advances. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Communicating with plants': After being exposed to the cosmic force, Ivy gained the ability to communicate with all forms of plant life. This even applies to alien plant life. *'Chlorokinesis': Ivy has the ability to summon, control, and manipulate plants to do her bidding. She can use this power to fight her enemies, whipping and restraining them with vines and roots. *'Plantshifting': Ivy can shapeshift her body to look like a plant, or even merge her body with a pre-existing tree. She mostly uses this power as an act of camouflage. Category:LGBT Characters Category:Females Category:Females with big chests Category:Darla's Victims Category:Order of the Great Enigma Category:Supervillains Category:Ticklers